Hell On Wheels
by Lynnie-chan
Summary: Okay this story revolves around Shane, a sheriff who is wondering if a night of drinking twelve years ago could really make him his best friends son's father. Daryl has finally broke away from Merle's shadow, but now he has to face his own demons now.Ellie is breaking away from a relationship before things become dangerous. And Dasha?she just wants to sleep a full night once.
1. Leaving

**AN: Okay this is a AU THE WALKING DEAD FANFIC. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDE'S DASHA AND PLOT, THE WALKING DEAD IS NOT MINE, ELLIVE LAVELLE IS NOT MINE. There will be M rated chapter's later. Enjoy. Flames will be used to cook smores.**

Rain poured down that night, it was coming in sheet's, the wind howling loud enough to tune out the screaming of the two people who were braving the weather, finger's pointed at each other as if accusing the other of the reason's the relationship was broken. With each harsh word, the wind seemed to howl louder, lightening screeching across the sky.

**"I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO GET BACK INTO THE HOUSE ELLIE!"**

**"AND I TOLD YOU I'M DONE! I'M SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOU IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!"**

"Ellie...get in the house."

That deadly calm voice of the man in front of her made the green eyed woman shiver. She knew that tone all to well, that calming smile hid the monster that was underneath the calm facade of the lawyer that Ellie Lavelle had been dating for the past year in a half. Phillip Blake. He had been a good man when they started dating, he was gentlemanly, he spoiled Ellie to the point that it was almost uncomfortable, but she hadn't had a good man since high school, she had wanted to be spoiled.

Though after the first ten month's, after they moved in together, Phillip had changed. He was still spoiling her, but he was more protective, possessive...he didn't like her going out if he wasn't there, he didn't like her talking to any man, if it was a friend or not. And in the bedroom...she shuddered, no it was time to go, she couldn't take it anymore. She would NOT stand for a man abusing her, even if he had never put hands on her, he was working towards it and she would be damned if she stuck around and let him think it was a possible okay thing.

"Ellie-Bug,"A voice that was smooth as velvet washed over the auburn haired woman as she looked at the hazel blue eyed man. "Your tired and you don't know what your talking about. That paper your working on is making you tired. Come back inside and we can get you into bed."

"No Phillip I'm leaving."

Ellie's voice was firm. She was leaving, she was NOT staying when she knew well that she was leading towards a abusive relationship. So when Phillip took a step forward, she took a step back, her suitcases already in her Dodge, she was leaving.

"Ellie."

Phillip looked at the woman, a good fifteen, twenty years younger than him. She thought she was leaving him, and he thought it was amusing, he wasn't going to let her leave. It simply would not happen, she was his, period. He took another step but it seemed like the wrong move. Ellie was jumping in her car.

"Goodbye Phillip."

Ellie had seen that look in Phillip's eyes before, he was angry and was getting angrier. She jumped in her car when he took another step, closed the door and locked the car, only cracking the window a smidgen so he could hear her, before she was driving off. She didn't look back, even if she choose to she wouldn't of seen the look of pure rage on Phillip's face as she drove off.

She drove until she couldn't drive anymore. Until her eyes were drooping and she knew that if she didn't stop she would end up falling asleep at the road. But the more miles she put between her and Phillip, the better, anywhere else was safer. But now...green eyes drooped lightly, she was exhausted and had know where else to go, she had just had to get out. Now though...

'She is not going to be happy if I wake her up.'

Pulling into a gas station that was brightly lit with two attendants inside of the store part, and a few cars getting gas. She felt like it was safe enough for her to relax and pull her phone out to call someone for help. She just didn't know how the woman would take to getting a call at two in the morning. But there was one way to find out...

-Ring...ring...ring...ri-

"Yeah?"

"Dasha?"

Ellie had to smile at the thick Russian accent of her best friend. They had met through friends a few years ago and had gotten along great. Dasha had hated Phillip the minuet she laid eyes on him and told Ellie that if she ever needed her to all her.

"What wrong?"

Dasha was now sitting up and looking at the clock, glaring at the red digital number's that read 2:19am, it was raining outside and she was warm in her bed and having a wonderful dream about a man who was in one of her romance novels. Ah what a wonderful dream it had been, but now she had someone on the phone and she needed to figure out what was bothering her friend.

"Can I come stay with you? I left Phillip and I don't have anywhere else to go."

Ellie was exhausted and she just wanted to go to sleep. But she had to have somewhere to sleep first.

"Where are you? I don't live in same city."

Now Dasha was curious. Of course she was glad that her friend had left that creeper Phillip, Dasha had sworn the second she saw him there was something about him that radiated fucking evil! it had nothing to do with him being older than Ellie, while yes the fact he was in his forties, it sent her 'warning bells' to ringing. He just radiated creeper in Dasha's mind. But the fact that Ellie was asking to stay...Dasha lived at least three hours, on a good day, away from Ellie. Was she even close?

"I'm at a gas station about fifteen minuet's outside of town. Or at least it say's 'French Lick' Ten miles." Ellie said around a yawn, she was so freaking tired! how long had she been driving? and the rain was still pouring. It wasn't as bad as it had been when she left Hooker, but it was still raining.

"I on way."

Then the phone was dead leaving Ellie to smile. Dasha might of been a little rough around the edges, but she was her best friend and she knew that she could always count on the woman to come and get her if she needed help. So with that thought, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the steering wheel, closing her eyes for a few seconds, just to rest.

The tapping at the window was what made Ellie's eyes snap open and caused her to jump and cause her head to hit the roof of her car before her eyes snapped to the side to look out the window and caught sight of amused blue green eyes and dark hair and a black leather coat. She smiled and unlocked the door stepping out to hug the slightly shorter woman.

"Hey!"

Dasha was a little surprised but hugged Ellie back before nodding.

"You stay with me now. Come on, the rain is cold, and I want to go back to bed." Dasha said as she nodded for her friend to get back into her car before nodding.

"Follow me."

With that four headlight's were driving through the dark rainy night back towards the city of French Lick. It was a long drive, at least thirty minuet's, though they were both tired and with the rain and the ground being slick from the rain, it was safest. Only when they arrived back in the culdesac and got to the house did either woman let their fatigue show. Both were so tired they didn't notice the glowing blue TV light from across the street.

"Thanks Dash, I really appreciate this."

"Da, what friends for?"

Ellie smiled, she would call her family tomorrow, for now she grabbed one bag while Dasha grabbed the other and followed her friend into the house. It was a comfortable two bedroom house, she couldn't really see what kind of decorations were there because it was dark, but she would look tomorrow, for now she just followed her friend down the hall towards another door that opened to another bedroom.

"This is your room. I'll help you decorate tomorrow. The sheets and bed is clean."

Ellie smiled and nodded, dropping her suitcase down before nodding. "It's great, thanks." Ellie was just happy to be away from Phillip and able to get back to how she normally was. She was independent and now she was going to get back to that, she did NOT need a man.

Dasha walked through the house, making sure that all the doors were locked and the windows were locked before she walked back to her own bedroom, checked her bedside table to make sure that her gun was still there and loaded, before she threw off her wet sleep clothes, pulled on a large jersey and crawled under her blanket's and went back to sleep.

Ellie looked around as she dug threw her suitcase, pulling out a outfit that she could sleep in, and threw her wet clothes in a bag that she could wash tomorrow, and smiled at the warm bed, it smelled so good! like freshly cleaned sheets, tomorrow was Saturday so she would have to wait about moving her school over, but she would deal with it later, right now she wanted to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside a police cruiser was driving through the neighborhood as well, pulling in across the street and parking, a tall man in a Khaki brown shirt with a gold badge on the right breast pocket, dark brown pant's and a brown sheriffs hat and steel toe boots. Shane Walsh, one of the county sheriff, had just got off of his shift. Five in the morning, damn he was tired!

But when he looked over to his neighbor's house he raised a brow seeing a car that he didn't recognize. If he wasn't so tired, he might of been more curious about it, but right now he was tired, so he instead walked to the house. Today was Saturday so he was off, he was exhausted. He would deal with his yard work in the morning. He had no idea that that afternoon, he was going to be in one hell of a surprise.


	2. Meeting New Neighbors

_"Shane...Shane"_

_The sound of panting was in the air as sweat slicked skin slapped against sweat slicked skin. Nails dug into toned arms, long legs wrapped around his ass pulling him closer with every deep pull. Soft lips brushed against the mans neck whispering encouraging words to have him fuck her harder, deeper. A low groan rumbled in the mans chest as he forced himself deeper and deeper into the soft walls that wrapped around his manhood._

_"S-Shane I'm close."_

_"Then cum."_

_The soft scream of his name echoed around the dark haired man as he forced himself in deeper finally letting himself hit his own release, a deep grunt was the only sound that he let loose, panting lowly as he lowered his body to rest on the soft body under him, the liquor that had fuzzed his mind earlier that night finally taking full control and claimed the man in sleep, a light snore leaving him. Seeming unaware at the form wiggling under him, slipping from his hold and panting lightly._

_Long brown hair fell past small shoulders while hazel green eyes fell on the figure of the man that had passed out on her couch, a warmth between her thighs dripped down. Lori realized that what she had done was probably, no was wrong! she hadn't meant to do it, when she had gotten home that night, Shane was on her couch, drunk with his shirt off, and Rick was upstairs asleep. Not that it would be a surprise, lately Rick hadn't had to much of a interest in her anyway, so she decided that she was going to satisfy her own carnal desires. Besides it was a one time thing and Rick would never know about it, it wasn't like she was going to make a habit of this. So grabbing the clothes that were thrown across her living room, Lori walked back upstairs to pull on something to sleep in before going to bed._

Shane groaned when his eyes opened, the dream still fresh in his mind as he rubbed his eyes of sleep. Damn it. One hand reaching out to turn the shrill beeping of his alarm off, the sheriff stretched before standing and walked out of his room and down the hall towards the bathroom. He needed a shower and to hopefully will away his morning wood. It was wrong to get wood from a dream he had had a affair with! not to mention the woman was his best friends wife!

"Damn I need to get laid."

Hot water washed down the wash board abs that the man worked hard to maintain as his mind flicked over what he had to get done on Saturday, Yes he was off duty but the pager that he had to carry on his person when he was off duty would beg to differ about him ever being off duty Then again he was a sheriff so he couldn't complain besides he did take an oath to the people of French Lick to protect them to the best of his ability. He did love his job but damn sometimes he would of really liked an actual day off.

Stepping out, steam filled the small room as the taller male wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to the bedroom pulling on a pair of basketball shorts socks and a black wife beater. He hated to admit it but today his one day 'off' was going to be spent fucking doing yard work! not something that he wanted to do, but on top of that there was the fact that the grass was past his ankles now, so nothing to be done. Plus the sooner he got it done, then the better, he didn't want to be sweating his ass off all day.

Across the street, the residents were coming alive as well, Dasha had woken up like she was coming to life from the dead. It was almost creepy considering that she didn't roll around or stretch, she literally just sat up and opened her eyes. If had scared more than one grown man she had decided to share her bed with, not that she had shared her bed with a lot, but the thought was still the same. Sleepy blue/green eyes opened and looked around the room, making sure that everything was how she left it before she was walking out and towards the kitchen with her much needed drink...coffee.

"Hey Dasha, I didn't wake you up did I?"

Ellie had woken up earlier than normal to. She wouldn't ever admit that she had had a nightmare about Phillip coming back an dragging her back to his house. It had felt so real when she had woken up she swore that she could still feel his hands wrapped around her neck. Needless to say, when she was up there was no going back to sleep. So she got up, unpacked her clothes, got all of her school paper work set out so she could find a college around here to transfer to, and basically did nothing until the sun was up.

"Nien, I woke up."

"You look like the dead."

Dasha looked at the green eyed female over the rim of her coffee cup before shrugging. "I drove last night I allowed to look like death." The Russian said clearly not overly worried about her looks first thing in the morning. Hell in her mind she was allowed to look like hell.

Ellie looked at her friend before nodding. She was going to try and get out some today. She wanted to at least figure her way around the town. If she was going to be here then she needed to look around for her own place and for a job. She had come with money yes, when Phillip started to get so possessive, she had moved bank account's to a private one that only she knew about. Granted she only had two thousand dollars on her, after taking the money from her account, it wouldn't last for to long.

"Hey Dash, I think I'm going to get a shower and check the town out."

Ellie smiled when her friend just nodded and pointed her towards the bathroom before going back to mumbling to her coffee. Ellie wasn't going to ask and instead grabbed the small bag in her room that held all of her bathroom needs, and after figuring out how to adjust the water, got in. The water felt amazing, it was like she was washing off all the bad memories, washing away the feeling of Phillips on her. When she felt like she was clean, her skin pink from being scrubbed harder than she would of normally scrubbed, did she get out and blow dry her hair before wrapping her towel around her and walked back towards her room.

Blue jeggings and a red camisole and red flip flops, Ellie considered herself dressed. Walking towards the kitchen, her hands working on a fishtail braid, she smiled at her friend. Dasha had moved from mumbling in her coffee to now attempting to make eggs, but she still looked like she was half dead.

"Do you need me to get anything while I'm out? I am gonna look around."

Dasha shook her head. She was still considering herself dead to the world right now, she needed coffee and breakfast, then she would deal with whatever the world had to throw at her at the moment. Ellie just shook her head before turning and walking out, hopping in her little Dodge and took off. From what she could see the town wasn't to big, but big enough to survive without hurting for money either.

The drive was nice considering that Ellie didn't feel like she was going to pass it. And it also gave her a chance to look around, it was like one of those little towns that made her think of the town in 'Leave It To Beaver' or maybe the 'Brady Bunch' quite, picket fences, hell you just needed kids in the front yard and some dogs barking and you had the cliche perfect little town where everyone knew everyone and everyone were friends.

Though every town had it's dirty little secret's, and Shane was learning that first hand at home. He had finished his lawn work when a maroon colored truck drove down the street. He heard the honk and he smirked slightly raising his hand at the honk that he heard. It was Rick and Carl. Shane just nodded returning the wave, though whenever he saw Carl, whenever he saw Rick..he felt bile rising in the back of his throat at the memories he did his best to constantly block out.

_There were cheers of congrats and well wishes going around the room. Clapping and all around a good feeling. Everyone was thankful that the long labor had come to a end with a healthy baby. Rick had been a nervous wreck when Lori had called the station telling him that her water had broke. Rick was so shaken up, Shane had to drive him home, and somehow Shane had ended up staying waiting with Rick through the whole thing, eight-teen hour's before the doctors had finally realized that the baby was not coming out through a natural way. Rick had been more anxious about it than Lori had been, but Shane had stuck around and when the baby was born, Shane had been the second one in to see him._

_"He's beautiful Lori, Rick."_

_"Thank you Shane."_

_"Thanks brother, if it hadn't been for you today I might not of made it today."_

_When Rick had gone out for coffee, Shane smiled as he looked down at the newborn baby boy. He had dark hair and plump baby cheeks. He looked a lot like Lori from what Shane could see, but he was also a newborn, he would probably have more of his father's features when he was older._

_"Shane?"_

_Lori's eyes were clouded with something when Shane looked towards the woman._

_"Do you remember that night a few months ago?"_

_Lori wasn't happy about what she had to say, but at the tightening of the mans jaw and stiff nod as if the mere thought of it angered him, Lori knew that she needed to tell him. Especially considering that now was probably the only chance that she would have a chance, with Rick being out of the room to get his coffee._

_"What do you want to say Lori?" Shane didn't like where the conversation was going. It was a memory that left a bad taste in his mouth it had been one time, and he had been drunk. But the fact was he had still done it, and he didn't want to remember it. He had put it behind him and he wanted to keep it that way._

_"Shane, there's a good chance that Carl is yours.."_

The slamming of the door brought Shane back to the present and caused him to turn to the side to see his neighbor getting out. Though instead of the..admittedly cold, dark haired woman, he saw a auburn haired woman he hadn't seen before and a slow smile curved Shane's lips. He hadn't seen this woman around before, so he decided that he might as well go introduce himself. It was the neighborly thing to do right? So walking across the street he smirked as his hand reached out to touch the woman's shoulder only to cry out when he was suddenly sprayed.

Ellie's nerves were still frazzled, so when she felt a hand on her shoulder, her hand instantly, out of reflex, had gone to the pepper spray on her key chain, and had pointed and sprayed. Only when the man, who was definitely NOT Phillip, began to cuss and wipe at his face, did Ellie realize she had just sprayed a complete stranger.

"SHIT!"

"Oh God I'm so sorry, you scared me."

"Ellie, not good way to make new friends."

The sound of amusement made Ellie turn to see Dasha coming out with a water bottle and a amusement gleaming in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to! geez he came out of know where touching me."

Dasha just snickered as she gave Ellie the water bottle and nodded towards the man who was still cussing up a storm with tears now rolling down his cheeks and coughing and hacking like it was know-one's business. Well this was a hell of a way to meet one of her new neighbors.


End file.
